thanks, apollo
by Mikishami
Summary: Percy wakes up in an unfamiliar bed. Preyna, a bit AU; R&R, no flames! Preyna shippers are more than welcome.


A/N: okay, _wow,_ i haven't written anything in _years._ i got extra bored on my long summer, though, so i decided to write this up after some prompt i saw on tumblr. i am extremely inexperienced, but i hope you preyna shippers will enjoy.

* * *

 _ **thanks, apollo**_ by mikishami

It is a perfect sunny morning. The trees are swaying gently to the slight breeze, almost as if they were dancing to the birds' chipper early day work songs. Light streamed gently through beige-colored silk curtains, softly hitting the face of a figure curled up on a bed.

…

"Holy _hell,_ what time is it!?"

Although the people strolling around the streets of New Rome were silently thanking and commending the gods for an exquisite start of the day, one person — particularly a son of Poseidon — wanted nothing more than to shout curses at the skies.

A pair of sea-green eyes fluttered open, but immediately shut closed when the stream of sun entered its view immediately.

"Zeus damn it."

Percy flipped over on the other side to reach for his phone on the bedside table, where he always put it before going to sleep.

A click of a button.

 _6:06 A.M._

" _What the fuck?_ Has the sun always been out this early?"

The raven-haired boy groaned and rubbed his temples. He could feel a headache setting in, which was quite unusual — his head didn't usually hurt in the morning after he woke up, unless… _had he been drinking the night before?_ Another groan escaped his lips, and he covered his face with the pillow beside the one his head was laying on. _How much did he have to drink last night?_ He didn't remember having a single sip of alcohol. Did he even go out?

Come to think of it… he didn't remember much at all from the previous night. The last memory his brain registered was of him reading a note attached to a parcel he received. After that, all was black.

 _What the fuck happened?_

Ultimately deciding that his desire to be informed of his current situation was more important than lazing around in his soft, sweet-smelling bed, Percy sits up.

Ah.

Wait.

Soft?

Sweet-smelling?

 _Percy's bed?_

Green eyes snapped swiftly down to survey the bed Percy was currently on. White pillows. Beige comforter. Queen-sized. _Definitely_ not his.

He was beginning to sweat.

 _Zeus almighty. What have I done!?_

Percy hurriedly snatched the pillow he used to cover his face earlier and sniffed it. Lavender. Strangely enough, the scent was somehow… familiar? The raven-haired boy was about to do a thorough survey of the room, but was distracted by the smell of cooked meat pervading his senses.

 _Oh, gods._

Percy was not home alone.

* * *

"Percy? Breakfast is ready, I — _what the fuck are you doing, Jackson?"_

Peeking through the opened bedroom door was Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano, her dark tresses out of the usual braid and slightly messy, as though she'd combed it in a hurry right after she got up.

Percy blinked.

He was in his boxers, halfway out the window and reaching for the nearby tree in an attempt to make a quick escape. He had frozen in place when he heard the door open, already praying to the gods to spare him from his current predicament, but when he realised that he remembered that familiar, slightly accented voice…

…

 _"…Reyna?"_

The brown-haired girl raised an eyebrow at the odd tone in his voice as he said her name. She stepped fully into the room, towards the boy who decided to scramble back in and away from the window.

"Yes, Percy. Why do you look like you've seen a ghost?"

The son of Poseidon, dumbstruck, stared in awe at Reyna's current state of dress. She was only in her panty-shorts and an orange Camp Half-Blood shirt he recognised all too well — also, was she…

… _braless?_

"…Percy?"

Reyna, now with a worried look in her chocolate-brown eyes, stepped closer and cupped his face with her left hand, brushing the cold sweat that was forming on his forehead away with her right.

"Hey, are you okay?"

The boy immediately flinched when he came to his senses and realised that Reyna was invading his personal space.

 _Dear gods._

He could smell the faint lavender emanating from her hair, the same scent he smelled on the pillows. His face flushed a deep red.

 _Fuck. Shit. I have so many questions, what am I supposed to say? She looks so worried! I need to say something, Zeus, I look like a fucking fish out of water!_

"Is… is that my shirt?"

A mental face palm. _Niiiiice, Jackson._ ** _That_** _was what you decided to say?_

Reyna blinked, the look of worry on her face replaced with slight confusion.

"Yes, why?"

A gulp. Percy doubted his face could get any redder. He was stupefied — and also mildly turned on — at the fact that Reyna was wearing his clothes.

Okay, maybe a bit more turned on than he would admit.

Wiping sweat from his brow, Percy finally began to move awkwardly to sit on the edge of — what he now recognised to be — Reyna's bed.

"Percy, you're acting strange," the Puerto Rican's eyes followed his movement. Percy lowered his gaze to the floor, deciding that Reyna in his clothes was a bit too alluring to look at at the moment. He didn't want things to get any weirder.

"Wh… um, why're you…?" he gestured to her with his hand, still avoiding her gaze.

"Why am I what?"

"Um, in… why're you in my clothes…?"

His face burned hotter than the flames of Hell.

"Oh, I… I thought you were fine with it, since it didn't really fit you anymore…," Reyna's voice was slightly meeker than from what he heard it to be earlier. He felt the spot beside him move as Reyna sat. "I mean, I _did_ tell you before that I preferred wearing your shirts to bed…" Percy's eyes widened at this, whipping his head up, still red as a tomato. Looking at Reyna, he realised he wasn't the only one who was blushing.

She cleared her throat. "A-anyway, I'd been doing this for so long I hadn't realised it bothered you. I'm sorry."

"O-oh, no, it's fine, you look better in them than I do!" Percy quickly amended his mistake of making her think he didn't want her borrowing his stuff. "I mean, I find it really hot and — ah, shit — _did I actually just fucking say that?_ Um, I mean — I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make that sound weird, wow, you must think I'm such a huge fucking pervert right now — "

Reyna let out a small chuckle before leaning in and pressing her lips against his forehead. Percy immediately shut up and was once again left speechless at Reyna's actions.

"Yes, yes, I know what you mean," she said, her tone back to her usual, albeit slightly more teasing, one. She stood up from her perch beside him on the bed, taking his hand and leading him out of the room. "Time to eat. Stop acting nervous and cute, you're being weird today."

A small smile formed on Percy's face. He's never seen her like this before. It was quite endearing, really.

He resolved to just enjoy the moment as it was, feeling warm when he looked at their conjoined hands, him being dragged along behind her. She was assertive, as always. This time, he didn't really mind.

…

That was, of course, until he saw the glint of a golden band on her ring finger.

Percy stopped dead on his tracks, pulling Reyna to a halt with him.

"Percy? What is it?"

Looking up from the golden band on his own finger, Percy's mouth hung open from shock and utter disbelief.

The last thing he saw before he fully blacked out was Reyna's distressed face, repeatedly calling his name.

* * *

"-ercy? Percy!"

A slap, followed by a whimper.

"Ow… Reyna, that fucking _hurt…"_

The dark haired girl _harrumphed,_ moving away from Percy's slowly reviving form. The boy cradled the cheek now adorned with a healthy red mark, courtesy of Reyna, and grunted.

"You know, when I decided to share a flat with you to cut costs, I expected to be a _roommate,_ not a babysitter," she stated, crossing her arms and glaring at her friend. "Thalia's expecting us in twenty minutes. You need to get dressed or you won't be seeing the dawn of another day when you're late to another of Thalia's appointments."

On normal days, Percy would immediately spring into action at the tone of Reyna's warning voice. He shuddered thinking about the last time he got her angry, and he _definitely_ did not want a repeat of that particular incident.

Today, however, Percy just smiled as he stared at Reyna's form towering over him, hair freshly dried and in a braid, ready to go out. Oblivious to her implied threat, his lips spread into a big, dazzling grin as he replayed the events in his dream. It made Reyna want to knock a tooth out of his gums. Or two. Preferably the front ones.

"You're really pretty."

A pause.

 _"…what?"_

"Even when you're angry."

"What in _Zeus' name_ did you _drink_ last night, Jackson?"

She looked about ready to kill him. Nothing out of the ordinary. He guessed he just had that sort of effect on her.

Percy continued to smile dumbly, burning Reyna's features into his memory.

"Marry me, gorgeous."

"I swear I'm going to castrate you _in your fucking sleep_."

The two continued their early morning banter, unaware of a note on the table, left beside a haphazardly opened box.

 _Percy, my man. It's your birthday, and seeing as I'm a cool god who owes you a couple favours, I decided to get you a little gift. This tiny sleeping pixie guy (inside the box) will give you a small glimpse into your future, but open the box carefully or he'll wake up too soon and give you a bit of a shock. Hope you discover something cool._

 _Peace out,_

 _Apollo_


End file.
